The Mind of a Child
by Laser-Chick
Summary: John Hamish Watson-Holmes, Age: Six years of age, Occupation: Hitman. John was never normal. This is his story, and he wouldn't change any bit of his story, for the world.
1. Chapter 1

WARNINGS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS: Child Abuse, Violence, & Death.

Disclaimer: Do not own Sherlock but I wish I did.

Hello Journal,

Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. BORED. God, the least they can do is add a bloody window in this bloody cell. I should introduce myself, my tudor,(Sebastian Moran), tells me that introductions show that you have manners. It's been four years, 1,460days, or 35,063 hours, it depends who you ask. My name is John Hamish Watson-Holmes, and I'm six years old. I'm an assassin for my boss, James Moriarty. This is my life story, so sit back and relax.


	2. Chapter 2

I remember vividly, the last time I spoke and saw my family alive. Some wouldn't call it a family, but it was the only family I knew, my mother, my stepfather and my older half-sister. I was only two and my sister twelve, my mother was as high as a kite and father, drinking like the world was going to end. My sister, Harriet though she preferred Harry, resented me. I was the 'bastard' child; Harry reminded me every so often.

Our mother had had a one night stand with a younger man; at the age of twenty-six she discovered she was pregnant with the younger man's child. My step-father was displeased but was too busy working to care too much. He was a doctor and she was a typical housewife. Behind closed doors they were abusive with a short temper. The mostly took their anger out on me. It didn't help that I was smarter than a normal kid my age. I was quieter than most kids too, only talking when spoken too. If I wasn't careful about what I said, or was too loud, Mother either would backhand me or Father would throw an empty beer bottle at me.

It surprised me when Harry woke me up in the middle of the night one day. She ushered me too her room. Harry soothingly petted my hair as we hid in her room. Harry had locked the door as soon as we were both in. Tears were in her eyes, yet, she still comforted me. She hugged me close and put me in the closet. "Remember the drill, we used to do, the one in case of Emergencies? Well, this time it is an emergency. Do not come out of this closet, no matter what happens, no matter what you see, Promise?" Harriet said her voice shaking from fear. I nodded, holding my favorite stuffed animal to my chest, my hedgehog.

I sat in her closet, knees tucked in my chest. I peeked through the gap of the closet doors. Harriet had our father's gun in her unsteady hand, pointed at the door. She stood a couple of feet from in front of the closet. Her breathing became labored and her body shaking. I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment and opened them again.

The shouting echoed through the walls. I heard several gun shots and feminine scream. I knew as soon as the feminine scream cut off she was dead. My mother and father dead... Why did I not care? As soon as I was trying to sort out my thoughts, the door was forced open.

My sister pointed the gun at the men that had just busted through the door. The men wore fancy suits instead of cheap fabric that normal thugs wore. I guessed they worked for a wealthy man with good pay.

Harry was hyperventilating when the group of seven men came in the room. She shot wildly missing them the first time but manage to almost shoot one in the foot. Curses erupted from that man, "Just kill the bitch quickly will you, Sebastian!" he snarled to the man next to him. Sebastian quickly and efficiently disarmed Harry of the gun. He then pointed the gun at her head. I closed my eyes knowing what would follow. "Change of Plans," said the man who was almost shot, he had a deep and rich voice, a crazed look in his eyes, raven night straight hair, and was well groomed. "Just knock her out," the leader of the group of men said, with a maniac smile on his face. Sebastian then proceeded to lift up the gun and hit her hard at the temple of her head, causing her to go unconscious.

Ignoring Harry's instructions earlier, I ran out of the closet, I kneeled in front of her body, checking her pulse to make sure she was just unconscious. Besides a bit of blood coming from her temple she was fine. My body that was unconsciously tense began to relax. I knew Harry would be fine. That they would leave her alone. That our kind uncle and aunt would take her in.

I looked up to the 'maniac' man. He smiled at me, showing all his teeth, making him wolf like. "Well, hello, Johnny-boy dear! My name is Jim but I go by Moriarty! Would you like to join me on a dangerous adventure?" said Jim. My body shook excitedly. He was offering something I could not resist, danger, something that was not boring. It didn't matter that this man killed both my parents, I never cared for them anyway. I nodded happily, my hold on my hedgehog loosening. Jim picked me up into his arms and carried me put of the room. My arms wrapped around his neck.

[*************]

After that, I began my extensive training. Training was very fascinating, in physical training Sebastian Moran trained me. Trained my how to shoot and the many ways to kill someone. Jim trained me how to make and disable a bomb. I learned how to manipulate and become more 'human' by Irene Adler. At the age of four I was reading and studying, college level subjects. According to Sebastian my brain was like 'a bloody god damn sponge.' We were like a big dis-functional family. Irene like the mother figure, Sebastian like an uncle and Jim like a creepy father.

Now, why I'm in a bloody cell right now, is because I misbehaved. It's not really a cell, but it might as well be one, no windows, a bed, and the walls were mental hospital white. What I did to be in this position cause chaos.  
I did it to take my anger out without killing someone. Today, Sebastian told me the answer of a question I had and I didn't take it too well...

[************]

Today was a quiet day, well more than usual. Jim was off plotting his next move in his game of his, while Sebastian and I were on the coach watching Telly. My feet were dangling on the arm rest of the coach while I laid my head on his lap.

Today was the day, the day I would ask WHY the chose to kidnap me. It was quiet, how dull, by asking this question things would get interesting quickly. " Sebastian, can you tell me something?" I gently asked, head turning up to look at him.

"Yeah, sure thing kid," Sebastian replied, looking at me and stroking my blonde hair.

"What did Jim want with me to go so far as to kidnap me?" I asked bluntly. Sebastian sighed, as though he really did not want to answer the question. Sebastian kept stroking my head.

"You know the 'game' he's playing with Sherlock Holmes?" Sebastian looked at me, seeking a response, I gave a sharp nod,"well Sherlock is your biological father. Though Sherlock doesn't know about you. He thought to use you against him, as part of his plan to, 'burn the heart out of him.' There was a change of plan, Jim was fascinated by you, your mind, your personality. He wanted to keep you, train you into a deadly weapon, and overtime we all grew fond of you."

I sighed deeply, the news was ultimately not really surprising. I was shocked, the genius man, the person who's mind could rival Jim, the one who is Moriarty's enemy, is my father. I got up slowly walked into my luxurious room, with a king's bed, bloody red walls, a desk with an untraceable laptop and untraceable phone on it. There was a bedside table next to my desk, with two drawers, one for my journal and pencils, the other for my military gun.

I took out my gun from the drawer and laid on my bed. I wasn't aloud to use the gun accept on jobs, emergencies, and when adult was watching, because about safety hazards. I pointed the gun at the ceiling and started to shoot.

[*************]

"HAMISH WATSON!" a voice screeched. I looked up satisfied at the smiley face smiling back at me. The yellow paint added a nice touch to it. It was a good thing I like to draw and paint and liked bright colors.

Irene was still yelling at me and I started to space out. Sebastian was beside her, looking awkward, when Jim came in. "Jim!" I yelled happily, jumping him and hugging his leg.

"Well, Well, Johnny here found out about his Daddy didn't he? That would explain the holes in the wall. Like father like son," Jim saying this ruffled my hair and reached down to hug me back.

I smiled up at him as he smiled back, his maniac smile. Then he bent down to purred in my ear,"Johnny I have a job for YOU! But first, you disobeyed the rules, you know the punishment."


	3. Chapter 3

Well, now you know, how I got into this bloody cell. The last time I was here was about a year ago, it involved the color pink, clothes, and Sebastian and Jim. Sebastian was the most upset and ended up cursing like a sailor, and storming out of the house. That day I was pretty sure he shot at least fifteen people with his sniper.

That was beside the point, in a few moments, Jim would make the next move. The next move would involve me. I felt a bit antsy about the whole situation. My father, was Jim's playmate in a deadly game. I looked up at the ceiling, Jim's words echoed through my brain, no matter what I must follow the plans. I must not disappoint Jim.

The plans were straightforward, yet the act of doing the plans were complicated. Well at least this will be fun, I thought a smirk slowly appearing on my face.

A knock at the door broke me from my train of thought. Sebastian opened the door and held it for me as I walked out of the room.

[*************]

The plan was simple. James Moriarty is going to wrap me in Semtex and a parka. The hard part of the plan was that I had to acts myself, he told me to think of this like an extended holiday. At least the ironic part of this whole ordeal was that it was the same bomb, I was making with Jim a couple days ago, for 'bonding time', as Irene would say.  
My ear piece was securely tucked in, when I heard Jim's voice,"Ready, Johnny-Boy?" I felt myself vibrate with excitement as I answered his question with a nod. He smiled at me, with all his teeth, his shark smile. Hearing a the door open, I looked at him with alert eyes.

I waited for my cue to show myself, to my father. I heard a almost silent whisper,"Now" in my ear.

I stepped into the spotlight, "Evening. I bet you weren't expecting this. It's a nice present, isn't it? The son you never met. Your dear brother, knew ALL about it, he knew that the child was alive. How does that make you feel? Knowing for YEARS, he hid the fact that the child was alive from you." As Jim told me to say these things, I was getting more confused by the minute. What was Jim talking about?

[#####Sherlock's Pov#####]

I was now looking into the John's eyes, and saw confusion. MY son, I knew of his existence, since he was born. Mycroft being the nosy nuisance he is, kept track on him. He would tell me, small updates on John from time to time. I barely comprehended them as I was still high on drugs then. Until, the day of his mother and stepfather's death. We just assumes he was dead and that was that. The fact that MYCROFT knew of him being alive still, bothered me more than I would like to admit.

I assessed the young boy in front of me. By appearance he would look four years old, but I knew he was actually six. He was small, his body lean. His hair in a military style, indicating the person who took care of him was an ex-military soldier. His clothes underneath his parka were clearly picked out by a woman.

He looked clearly confused by this situation, but his eyes told me he did not fear this situation that he was in.

Steps were heard throughout the room as it echoed. A man entered, with a sharp suit, groomed hair, and a devilish smile. His deep rich voice spoke,"Well, isn't this a turn up?"


End file.
